


Chocolate Melt

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-30
Updated: 2000-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen really likes his chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither of them, obviously. No disrespect meant toward either, too.
> 
> Spoiler: Well, you better have watched that commercial
> 
> Feedback: Oh, yeah, I guess; to litalex@gmail.com
> 
> Story Notes: Happens right after the end of the commercial
> 
> Personal Notes: I did it in IRC and it’s all Charles and Random’s fault.

Blue settled back down onto his chair. Damn those Baldwins, always trying to eat him. Couldn't they realize how silly they were?

Blue slouched down a little, but that almost cracked his sugarcoated shell. Sighing, he sat straight up again and stretched his short arms. The newspaper was too close to his nose, but what could he do when his arms were cursedly cartoon-like?

They created him that way. He had no choice but to accept it.

Too involved in his newspaper, he was not aware of the noise at his door. If he had paid any attention, he would have recognized those as the noise of a lock being picked. Warm hands abruptly touched his shoulders and he jumped. The paper crumbling in his hands, he turned sharply around and found himself face to face with the Baldwin whom he had just kicked out.

Oh-oh. Blue backed slowly away, his eyes snared by that feral grin on the human's face.

Repeating his words from earlier, Stephen Baldwin murmured, "I want you."

Blue threw his hands in front of him, trying to protect himself. "Uh, you know, Red lives just next door. I'm quite sure he'll be much tastier."

The man's gaze raked Blue's spherical body. "I don't want Red. I want you. I've always loved nuts."

Blue attempted to talk Baldwin out of it one more time. "Yellow is--"

"I don't want Yellow either. He's too goofy. You, on the other hand, have a mind of your own."

Gaze darting around, Blue realized that Baldwin had backed him to the balcony. The only way out was to jump. Naturally, Blue didn't want to jump down. His shell would never survive it. "Um," Blue tried his best to think up an excuse, "if you eat me, I won't have a mind left."

Truly, he had no idea why he was this agitated. M&M's were created to be eaten. If a famous person, the Baldwin in front of him, for example, wanted him, then Blue had more than achieved his purpose in life. Nonetheless, he, along with his fellow M&M's, had been suffused with an intense wish to live. He didn't want to die! That was what every human wanted; was it so bad that he wanted the same?

Baldwin's words brought Blue out of his wandering thoughts again. "I don't want to eat you." The man chuckled. "Well, not the way you're thinking, anyway."

Blue breathed a sigh of relief at the first sentence. Stepping back inside his apartment, he suddenly remembered the second sentence. "Not the way I'm thinking?"

Baldwin studied Blue for a long moment. "Melts in your mouth, not in your hands, right? I'd like to test that slogan."

The fear that had fled Blue moments ago slammed through him again. "What? What!"

Baldwin knelt down in front of Blue and grinned. "Don't worry. You'll still be in one piece when I'm done with you. Literally." Then the mad man kissed Blue.

Blue felt like he *was* going to melt.

*****

An hour later, Stephen Baldwin walked out of Blue's apartment with a peculiar grin on his face. Finally aware of all the chocolate around his mouth, he licked all the sweet, sweet substance off his face and stretched languidly. Now, if only he could manage a plausible excuse to his wife as to why he had chocolate sauce up his ass.

~~finis~~


End file.
